The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and method for producing an electronic device that uses this cleaning method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method in which the formation of a recess by performing dry-etching for an insulating film is followed by the removal of residue from the side walls or bottom of the recess using a cleaning solution and then by a short, efficient rinsing of the recess with water.
When producing electronic devices, dry etching techniques are commonly used to pattern an insulating film or conductive film, for example. When doing so, a known problem is that residue (such as side wall protection film and remaining polymer) that is caused by an etching gas, a photoresist or a processed film is often left around the etched pattern (such as the via holes and wires), formed by the dry etching. If such residue is left in the via holes, for example, problems can result, such as poor connections between the upper and lower wiring layers and increased resistance of the via holes. Also, if residue is present on the side walls of wiring, for example, this can cause short circuits between adjacent wires. In this way, the presence of such residue can drastically reduce the reliability of an electronic device.
In order to remove such residue, it is now common practice to use a cleaning solution that includes various organic or inorganic compounds. Also, in the cleaning process that uses this kind of cleaning solution, or in the rinsing process with water that follows the cleaning process, the cleaning or rinsing can be made more thorough by using a single-wafer-processing-type or batch-processing-type spin cleaner.
FIG. 6 shows how the surface of a processed substrate (a substrate to be processed is also referred to as xe2x80x9cprocessed substratexe2x80x9d in this specification) composed of a semiconductor wafer is rinsed with water using a single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 6, a single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner supports a single processed substrate 60 with a spin chuck (not shown) that is fixed to the rotation shaft of a motor 61. While the motor 61 is rotating the processed substrate 60, the nozzle 62 expels water 63 onto the processed substrate 60 so as to rinse the surface of the processed substrate 60 with water.
FIG. 7 shows how the surfaces of processed substrates composed of semiconductor wafers are rinsed with water using a batch-processing-type spin cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 7, a batch-processing-type spin cleaner supports a plurality of processed substrates 70 with a rotor 72 that is fixed to the rotation shaft of a motor 71. While the motor 71 is rotating the processed substrates 70, the nozzles 73 expel water 74 onto the processed substrates 70 so as to rinse the surfaces of the processed substrates 70 with water.
In recent years, the scale down and improved packing ratio of electronic devices has led to a reduction in the dimensions of etching patterns, such as in the diameter of the via holes. As a result, when a cleaning process that uses a cleaning solution is followed by a water rinsing process, there is a reduction in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water in the via holes, especially near the bottoms of the via holes. This occurs even when a spin cleaner is used. Near the bottoms of the via holes, there is a decrease in the speed of dispersion of the cleaning solution, so that more time is required to perform the water rinsing process. Depending on the type of cleaning solution used, cleaning solution that has been diluted with water can cause corrosion of the conductive film or the like. This means that as the water rinsing process becomes longer, there is a concurrent increase in the length of time the areas around the bottoms of the via holes provided on top of the wiring, for example, are exposed to diluted cleaning solution. This can cause corrosion of the wiring and a fall in the reliability of electronic devices produced in this way.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to shorten the time required by a water rinsing process, which is performed after a processed substrate has been cleaned using a cleaning solution, by raising the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water.
In order to achieve the above object, as a comparative example, the inventors first tried rinsing via holes formed in an insulating film on a substrate with water using a spin cleaner after using a cleaning solution to remove residue from the side walls and other parts of the via holes. Note that in this comparative example, a cleaning solution formed by adding a fluorine compound, which is capable of etching the insulating film, to an organic solvent is used as the cleaning solution for removing residue. Hereafter, such cleaning solution is referred to as a xe2x80x9cfluorine-containing cleaning solutionxe2x80x9d. As examples, the fluorine-containing cleaning solutions disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications H07-201794 and H10-55993 were used. When using such a fluorine-containing cleaning solution, there is no risk of the insulating film being excessively etched, which would result in the via holes being badly deformed. However, when a fluorine-containing cleaning solution is diluted with water, the fluorine compound in the cleaning solution ends up having an etching effect for the conductive film, resulting in corrosion of the conductive film. FIG. 8 shows one example of the relationship between the dilution factor of the fluorine-containing cleaning solution and the etching rate of the conductive film by the fluorine-containing cleaning solution. As shown in FIG. 8, the fluorine-containing cleaning solution exerts a strong etching effect for the conductive film when the dilution factor with water is within in a specified range.
FIGS. 9A to 9C are cross-sectional diagrams showing the processes in a method for producing an electronic device according to this comparative example.
First, as shown in FIG. 9A, wiring 84 that is composed of a laminated structure of a first titanium nitride film 81, an aluminum alloy film 82, and a second titanium nitride film 83 is formed on a substrate 80 composed of a semiconductor wafer. After this, an insulating film 85 is formed on top of the wiring 84. Next, a resist film is formed on the insulating film 85, and the resist film is exposed to light in a desired pattern using a conventional projection method. By developing the resist film that have been exposed using a conventional developing process, a resist pattern 86 is formed with openings at areas where via holes are to be formed.
Next, dry etching is successively performed for the insulating film 85 and the second titanium nitride film 83 with the resist pattern 86 as a mask. As shown in FIG. 9B, once via holes 87 have been formed, plasma ashing is performed to remove the resist pattern 86. When doing so, residue 88 ends up on the side walls and in the bottom of the via holes 87.
As shown in FIG. 9C, a single-wafer-processing-type or batch-processing-type spin cleaner (not shown) is used to remove the residue 88. This apparatus supplies a fluorine-containing cleaning solution at 23xc2x0 C. for 5 to 10 minutes to the surface of the substrate 80 while rotating the substrate 80 at a predetermined rotation speed in a range (called the xe2x80x9clow rotation regionxe2x80x9d) of 10 to 200 rpm (revolution per minute), for example. The same spin cleaner is then used to rotate the substrate 80 at a predetermined rotation speed in the low rotation region while rinsing the surface of the substrate 80 including the via holes 87 with water. The substrate 80 is then dried. If the openings of the via holes 87 are small, during the water rinsing process that follows the cleaning process that uses the fluorine-containing cleaning solution, there is a drop in the efficiency with which the fluorine-containing cleaning solution is replaced with water inside the via holes 87, especially near the bottoms of the via holes 87. This means that the water rinsing process ends up taking longer to perform. Since there is an increase in the amount of time fluorine-containing cleaning solution that has been diluted with water is present near the bottoms of the via holes 87, there is pronounced corrosion of the aluminum alloy film 82 forming the wiring 84 at the bottoms of the via holes 87, as shown in FIG. 9C. This corrosion forms holes 89 under a portion of the insulating film 85 near the via holes 87.
In order to evaluate the reliability of the wiring 84 of an electronic device that has been produced using the method shown in FIGS. 9A to 9C, the inventors of the present invention performed high-temperature storage tests on the wiring 84 using a temperature of 200xc2x0 C. and a period of 1,000 hours. The rate of increase in resistance for the wiring 84 during this high-temperature storage test (hereafter, this is referred to as the xe2x80x9chigh-temperature storage resistance increase ratexe2x80x9d) was found to be very high at around 20 to 30%. This large increase in the resistance of the wiring 84 was found to be even across the substrate 80, that is to say, across the entire semiconductor wafer.
With reference to the comparative example described above, the inventors of the present invention examined causes that reduce the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water in the via holes, especially near the bottoms of the via holes in a water rinsing process after a cleaning process using a cleaning solution, when the hole size of the via holes is small. Then, the inventors of the present invention found that the conventional water rinsing method using a spin cleaner, that is, the water rinsing method where the rotation speed of the processed substrate (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9csubstrate rotation speedxe2x80x9d) is fixed to a constant speed causes a reduction in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottoms of the via holes.
FIG. 10 shows, during the water rinsing process that follows the cleaning of a processed substrate in which via holes have been formed using a cleaning solution, the state of the water around a via hole when water is supplied to the surface of a processed substrate while the substrate is being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a low rotation region.
As shown in FIG. 10, when the substrate is rotated at a predetermined substrate rotation speed in a low rotation region, the water which has been supplied to the processed substrate forms a high-speed turbulent flow at some distance from the surface of the substrate. On the other hand, there is a low-speed laminar flow of water close to the surface of the processed substrate. As a result, a region of vortex flow with a high speed of dispersion is formed only at the upper portion of the via holes. On the other hand, a region of convectional flow with a low speed of dispersion is formed largely at the lower portion of the via holes. If this state is maintained, which is to say, if the rinsing with water is performed with the substrate rotation speed fixed at a predetermined speed in the low rotation region, the exchange of cleaning solution with water is promoted at the upper portion of the via holes, but is sluggish near the bottoms of the via holes. This means that a long time is required to perform the water rinsing process. During this process, the metal film forming the wiring at the bottoms of the via holes is exposed to cleaning solution that has been diluted with water for a prolonged period, so that the metal film forming the wiring suffers from corrosion.
For the above reason, the inventors of the present invention changed the speed of rotation of the substrate during the water rinsing process following the cleaning process that uses the cleaning solution. In more detail, the inventors conceived a method where rinsing that uses a substrate rotation speed in a low rotation region and rinsing that uses a substrate rotation speed in a high rotation region (that is, a higher substrate rotation speed than the substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region) are repeatedly performed alternately. By using this method, cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water) that remains on the surface of the substrate is subjected to centrifugal forces so as to improve the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water in the via holes, especially near the bottoms of the via holes. By doing so, the time required by the water rinsing process can be reduced.
FIG. 11A is a representation of the rinsing of the surface of a processed substrate with water while the processed substrate is being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a low rotation region using the single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 11B is a representation of the rinsing of the surface of a processed substrate with water while the processed substrate is being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a high rotation region using the single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 6. It should be noted that in FIGS. 11A and 11B, the components that are the same as the single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 6 have been given the same reference numerals and are not described further.
FIG. 12A is a representation of the rinsing of the surfaces of processed substrates with water while the processed substrates are being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a low rotation region using the batch-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 7. FIG. 12B is a representation of the rinsing of the surfaces of processed substrates with water while the processed substrates are being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a high rotation region using the batch-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 7. It should be noted that in FIGS. 12A and 12B, the components that are the same as the batch-processing-type spin cleaner shown in FIG. 7 have been given the same reference numerals and are not described further.
As shown in FIGS. 11B and 12B, using a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region increases the amount of cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water) dispelled from the processed substrate or substrates. If this use of a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region is followed by a repeated supplying of water to the surface of the processed substrate or substrates again with the substrate or substrates being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region, the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water is improved, even near the bottoms of the via holes.
However, the inventors of the present invention found that by not supplying water to the surface of the processed substrate while the substrate is being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region and immediately afterwards supplying water to the surface of the processed substrate while the substrate is being rotated at a substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region, a further improvement can be made to the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottoms of the via holes.
FIG. 13A shows the state of the water around one of the via holes during a process where the processed substrate, in which the via holes have been formed, is rotated at a substrate rotation speed in a high rotation region without water being supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, the process following the spinning process shown in FIG. 10 that uses a substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region. FIG. 13B shows the state of the cleaning solution around one of the via holes when, immediately after the spinning process shown in FIG. 13A that uses a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region, water is supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, in which the via holes have been formed, while the processed substrate is rotated at a substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region.
As shown in FIG. 13A, if a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region is used without water being supplied, the resulting centrifugal forces dispel water, thereby reducing the amount of water present on the substrate. This remedies the problem of the presence of a laminar flow of water on the surface of the processed substrate in the process shown in FIG. 10.
Also, as shown in FIG. 13B, if the supplying of water is recommenced while a substrate rotation speed in the low rotation region is being used immediately after a substrate rotation speed in the high rotation region has been used, there is no laminar flow of water on the surface of the processed substrate, or in other words, there is only a turbulent flow of water on the surface of the processed substrate. This results in a large region of vortex flow with a high speed of dispersion being formed within the via holes. This improves the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water throughout the insides of the via holes, so that the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottoms of the via holes is also improved, thereby achieving a considerable reduction in the time required by the water rinsing process. Consequently, the corrosion of the metal film forming the wiring at the bottoms of the via holes by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water is reliably suppressed.
The present invention is based on the above knowledge. In more detail, a first substrate cleaning method according to the present invention comprises steps of cleaning a surface of a processed substrate using a cleaning solution, and rinsing the surface of the processed substrate with water after the processed substrate has been cleaned, wherein the step of rinsing the surface of the processed substrate includes a step of having a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, repeatedly performed alternately by the same spin cleaner.
With the first substrate cleaning method given above, the step of rinsing with water that follows the step of cleaning the surface of the processed substrate with a cleaning solution has a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed, repeatedly performed alternately. As a result, centrifugal forces generated during the second spinning process act to dispel cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water), thereby increasing the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water on the surface of the processed substrate and consequently reducing the time required by the step of rinsing with water. When a conductive pattern is formed on the processed substrate, this reduction in time suppresses the corrosion of the conductive pattern by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water, thereby raising the reliability of electronic devices.
With this first substrate cleaning method, water is continuously supplied to the surface of the substrate in the first spinning process and the second spinning process, thereby facilitating the execution of the step of rinsing with water.
A second substrate cleaning method according to the present invention comprises steps of cleaning a surface of a processed substrate using a cleaning solution, and rinsing the surface of the processed substrate with water after the processed substrate has been cleaned, wherein the step of rinsing the surface of the processed substrate includes a step of having a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed without water being supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, repeatedly performed alternately by the same spin cleaner.
With the second substrate cleaning method given above, the step of rinsing with water that follows the step of cleaning the surface of the processed substrate with a cleaning solution has a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed, repeatedly performed alternately. As a result, centrifugal forces generated during the second spinning process act to dispel cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water), thereby increasing the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water on the surface of the processed substrate and consequently reducing the time required by the step of rinsing with water. When a conductive pattern, such as wiring, is formed on the processed substrate, this reduction in time suppresses the corrosion of the conductive pattern by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water, thereby raising the reliability of electronic devices.
Also, with this second substrate cleaning method, the supply of water to the surface of the processed substrate is stopped during the second spinning step that uses the second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed. As a result, compared to the case where water is supplied to the surface of the substrate during the second spinning step, there is an improvement in the efficiency with which water is replaced with cleaning solution on the surface of the processed substrate. This means that even less time is required by the step of rinsing with water. Also, during the second spinning process, centrifugal forces do not result in water flowing at high speed across the periphery of the substrate, which suppresses any deviation in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water between the center and the periphery of the processed substrate. This means that the surface of the processed substrate can be evenly rinsed with water. As a result, when wiring, for example, is provided on the processed substrate, the corrosion of the wiring is suppressed evenly across the surface of the processed substrate, so that the wiring can be formed with favorable characteristics across the entire surface of the processed substrate.
In the first and second substrate cleaning methods, the spin cleaner may be a batch-processing-type spin cleaner or a single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner.
In the first and second substrate cleaning methods, it is preferable that the first rotation speed is between 10 and 200 rpm.
As a result, water can be evenly supplied to the surface of the processed substrate in the first spinning process, so that the surface of the processed substrate can be evenly rinsed with water.
In the first and second substrate cleaning methods, it is preferable that the second rotation speed is between 400 and 2000 rpm.
With this, in the second spinning step, cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water) is reliably dispelled, so that there is a definite improvement in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water on the surface of the processed substrate.
In the first and second substrate cleaning methods, it is preferable that the acceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate increases from the first rotation speed to the second rotation speed and the deceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate decreases from the second rotation speed to the first rotation speed are between 100 and 400 rpm per second.
By doing so, the load of the spin cleaner can be reduced while changing the rotation speed at which the processed substrate is rotated.
In the second substrate cleaning method, it is preferable that the acceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate increases from the first rotation speed to the second rotation speed and the deceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate decreases from the second rotation speed to the first rotation speed are between 600 and 1000 rpm per second.
As a result, high acceleration and deceleration are achieved between the first and second spinning processes, so that there is a further increase in inertia that increases the action that dispels the cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water). Consequently, there is a further improvement in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water on the surface of the processed substrate.
A first method for producing an electronic device according the present invention comprises steps of forming an insulating film on a conductive pattern formed on a substrate, performing dry-etching for the insulating film with a resist pattern as a mask to form a recess in the insulating film, removing residue from at least one of side and bottom surfaces of the recess using a cleaning solution, and rinsing the recess, from which residue has been removed, with water, wherein the step of rinsing the recess with water includes a step of having a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, repeatedly performed alternately by a same spin cleaner.
With the first method for producing an electronic device given above, the step of rinsing with water that follows the step of cleaning the recess formed above the conductive pattern on the substrate with a cleaning solution has a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed, repeatedly performed alternately. As a result, centrifugal forces generated during the second spinning process act to dispel cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water), thereby increasing the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water in the insides of the recess, especially near the bottom of the recess. This reduces the time required by the step of rinsing with water and suppresses the corrosion, by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water, of a conductive pattern at the bottom of the recess, for example, a lower wiring layer below via holes. As a result, the reliability of electronic devices is raised.
Also, with the first method for producing an electronic device given above, water is continuously supplied to the surface of the substrate in the first spinning process and the second spinning process, thereby facilitating the execution of the step of rinsing with water.
A second method for producing an electronic device according the present invention comprises steps of forming an insulating film on a conductive pattern formed on a substrate, performing dry-etching for the insulating film with a resist pattern as a mask to form a recess in the insulating film, removing residue from at least one of side and bottom surfaces of the recess using a cleaning solution, and rinsing the recess, from which residue has been removed, with water, wherein the step of rinsing the recess with water includes a step of having a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed without water being supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, repeatedly performed alternately by the same spin cleaner.
With the second method for producing an electronic device given above, the step of rinsing with water that follows the step of cleaning the recess formed above the conductive pattern on the substrate with a cleaning solution has a first spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a first rotation speed and water is simultaneously supplied to the surface of the processed substrate, and a second spinning process, where the processed substrate is rotated at a second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed, repeatedly performed alternately. As a result, centrifugal forces generated during the second spinning process act to dispel cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water), thereby increasing the efficiency with which cleaning solution is replaced with water in the insides of the recess, especially near the bottom of the recess. This reduces the time required by the step of rinsing with water and suppresses the corrosion, by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water, of the conductive pattern at the bottom of the recess, for example, a lower wiring layer below via holes. As a result, the reliability of electronic devices is raised.
Also, with the second method for producing an electronic device, water is not supplied to the surface of the processed substrate during the second spinning step that uses the second rotation speed that is higher than the first rotation speed. As a result, compared to the case where water is supplied to the surface of the substrate during the second spinning step, there is an improvement in the efficiency with which water is replaced with cleaning solution near the bottom of the recess. This means that even less time is required by the step of rinsing with water. Also, during the second spinning process, centrifugal forces do not result in water flowing at high speed across the periphery of the substrate, which suppresses any deviation between the center and the periphery of the processed substrate in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottom of the recess. This means that the surface of the processed substrate can be evenly rinsed with water. As a result, the corrosion of a lower wiring layer or the like can be suppressed evenly across the surface of the processed substrate, so that a lower wiring layer or the like can be formed with favorable characteristics across the entire surface of the processed substrate.
In the first and the second methods for producing an electronic device, the spin cleaner may be a batch-processing-type spin cleaner or a single-wafer-processing-type spin cleaner.
In the first and second methods for producing an electronic device, it is preferable that the first rotation speed is between 10 and 200 rpm.
As a result, water can be evenly supplied to the surface of the processed substrate in the first spinning process, so that the surface of the processed substrate can be evenly rinsed with water.
In the first and second methods for producing an electronic device, it is preferable that the second rotation speed is between 400 and 2000 rpm.
As a result, in the second spinning step, cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water) is reliably dispelled, so that there is a definite improvement in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottom of the recess.
In the first and second methods for producing an electronic device, it is preferable that the acceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate increases from the first rotation speed to the second rotation speed and the deceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate decreases from the second rotation speed to the first rotation speed are between 100 and 400 rpm per second.
By doing so, the load of the spin cleaner can be reduced while changing the rotation speed at which the processed substrate is rotated.
In the second method for producing an electronic device, it is preferable that the acceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate increases from the first rotation speed to the second rotation speed and the deceleration at which the rotation speed of the processed substrate decreases from the second rotation speed to the first rotation speed are between 600 and 1000 rpm per second.
As a result, high acceleration and deceleration are achieved between the first and second spinning processes, so that there is a further increase in inertia that increases the action that dispels the cleaning solution (including cleaning solution that has been diluted with water). Consequently, there is a further improvement in the efficiency with which the cleaning solution is replaced with water near the bottom of the recess. As a result, the corrosion of a lower wiring layer or the like by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water can be definitely suppressed, so that a further improvement can be made in the reliability of electronic devices.
An electronic device according to the present invention is produced using the first or second substrate cleaning method according to the present invention or the first or second method for producing an electronic device according to the present invention.
During production, an electronic device according to the present invention is subjected to a step of rinsing with water that requires little time. When a conductive pattern, such as wiring, is formed on the substrate, corrosion of the conductive pattern by cleaning solution that has been diluted with water is suppressed, thereby improving the reliability of the electronic device.